emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Bishop
PC Craig Bishop is a police officer who often attends when the villagers are in need of police assistance. In February 2014, PC Bishop questioned Brenda Walker and Kerry Wyatt after they were caught shoplifting. Brenda lied Kerry was the one shoplifting, and Kerry confessed to cover for her. Brenda felt guilty for allowing her friend to take the fall for her crime so she returned to Hotten Police Station and told the truth about the theft. Later that year, PC Bishop issued Megan Macey with a harassment warning from her brother Declan Macey and his wife Charity. A few days later, Megan broke the harassment warning so subsequently PC Bishop arrested her. In April 2015, PC Bishop questioned Jimmy King after he unwittingly helped Carly Hope retrieve some of her possessions from her old house, as well as taking some that weren't hers to take. Jimmy tried to get out of the situation by talking to PC Bishop about their children. The following month, PC Bishop talked to the White family after Lachlan White went missing. Lachlan's grandfather Lawrence mentioned the last time Lachlan went missing, he was kidnapped by David Metcalfe. PC Bishop and a colleague searched David's shop, but Lachlan was no where to be found. PC Bishop supported Lachlan's family until he was found. On the night Chas Dingle accidentally stabbed Diane Sugden in November 2015, PC Bishop and a colleague were alerted to the burglar alarm going off in David's Shop. Carly had broken in with April Windsor to get medicine for sick April although Carly insisted they technically didn't break in, as they used a key. PC Bishop offered them a lift home but Carly insisted David could take them. In March 2016, PC Bishop interrogated Sam Dingle at Hotten General Hospital after he was accidentally shot in the bottom by Joanie Wright. Sam lied that he didn't know who was responsible. Two months later, PC Bishop returned nine-year-old Arthur Thomas to his parents Ashley and Laurel after he was found alone with a cut hand. Ashley, who was suffering dementia, had forgotten about Arthur. PC Bishop pulled Laurel aside and informed her the family would be receiving a visit from children's services to assess Ashley's ability to look after his children. PC Bishop was called out to Tug Ghyll in November 2016 after Vanessa Woodfield and Tracy Metcalfe reported their father Frank Clayton had been attacked and robbed of charity money. PC Bishop was immediately suspicious of Frank as he had been recently released from prison after spending years inside for fraud. Frank lied he got drunk and in the morning, the money was gone although PC Bishop didn't believe a word. In February 2017, PC Bishop had a word with Finn Barton after Kasim Sabet reported Finn was stalking him and even broke into his house. Finn was warned if he went near Kasim again, he'd be charged with stalking. Later that day, one of the Barton Brothers Taxis was found burnt out in a field. Suspicion immediately fell on Kasim as PC Bishop found hoodie Finn identified as belonging to Kasim at the scene. After learning that whoever drove the car to the field used a key, PC Bishop suspected Finn was responsible but couldn't prove it. It was actually Finn's mother Emma who set the car alight. When Dan Spencer found Josh Crowther with head injures at the cricket field, PC Bishop asked Dan a few questions about the assault. In January 2018, PC Bishop arrested Sam and his fiancée Lydia Hart under the Protection of Badgers Act. List of appearances 2014 *Thu 20th Feb *Fri 12th Sep *Mon 15th Sep 2015 *Tue 14th Apr *Thu 14th May (2) *Fri 15th May *Thu 26th Nov 2016 *Thu 3rd Mar (2) *Thu 19th May (2) *Mon 28th Nov 2017 *Wed 15th Feb *Thu 16th Feb (1) *Thu 18th May 2018 *Mon 1st Jan *Fri 7th Dec 2019 *Thu 10th Jan (2) Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Police Constables Category:Police officers Category:2014 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters